Paradise Circus
by GalaMD
Summary: <html><head></head>1987. El Fin de Año que le marcó para siempre. Aunque no pueda recordar por qué. MAD DOGS FF. RickPOV. Slash</html>


**PARADISE CIRCUS**

_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm  
>we can roll ourselves over when we're uncomfortable<br>oh well the devil makes us sin  
>but we like it when we're spinning in his grip.<em>

Love is like a sin my love  
>For the one that feels it the most<br>Look at her with a smile like a flame  
>She will love you like a fly will never love you, again<p>

**(Paradise Circus – Massive Attack)**

La gente coreó la cuenta atrás entre risas y besos ebrios atropellados, entregados antes de tiempo. Algunos probablemente ni se dieron cuenta cuando sonaron las doce campanadas y 1987 se deslizó entre sus cuerpos jóvenes, sudorosos y efervescentes. Abandonados al ritmo, a la adrenalina, a la fricción del cuero y el deslizamiento de la lycra. Chocaron el vidrio de las copas (¡vidrio! Nada del plástico cutre de los cotillones pasados, celebrados a hurtadillas en cualquier cuchitril que habían invadido en plan okupas) y se felicitaron mientras el carrusel de luces arrancaba destellos de color de la purpurina que decoraba el escote de las chicas, de las mechas estridentes de sus melenas cardadas y de los detalles fluorescentes de las chaquetas de varios chicos.

La verdad es que Ricky no conocía a la mayoría de aquellas personas. Fingía que lo hacía, con su manera de dar saltos como los demás al son de "The Final Countdown" y una ancha sonrisa ladeada cuando aceptaba el roce sensual de alguna muchacha borracha. Bueno, de hecho no conocía a nadie, salvo al organizador.

Quinn había alegado estar muy ocupado para "participar en una orgía consumista con la excusa de cambiar un par de dígitos en la fecha", y se había largado de vuelta a Cambridge nada más guardar los restos del pavo de Navidad en los tupper que su madre le tenía preparados. No sirvió ningún argumento para persuadirle, ni siquiera la promesa de Alvo de que lo pasarían bien y él mismo "procuraría que todo estuviera bajo control, por la cuenta que le traía". Desde luego nunca le había hecho gracia quedar con ellos en Fin de Año, pero jamás había despreciado una invitación con tanta presunción. Estirado de mierda. Probablemente había hecho unas juntas de listillos igual que él en la universidad y habían terminado de lavarle el coco, hasta hacerle perder la noción de lo importante que era saborear cada momento en la vida mientras pudieran. En fin. Ja. Cambrige. Hasta el nombre sonaba pijo…

Luego estaba Bax. Bax había llegado con ellos, pero al ver el panorama de nieve que se había colado en el local, como espolvoreado de azúcar glassé sobre la barra y en los lavabos, había decidido marcharse con el rabo entre las piernas. Quería madrugar para repasar para la Selectividad. Claro. Jodido empollón. Iba el primero de la clase y aun así no le bastaba. Sin embargo, él tenía su propia teoría. Se olía que le había acojonado el espectáculo de humos, minifaldas y el derroche de alcohol, y la posibilidad de que su padre se presentara de repente con medio cuerpo de la policía local a sus espaldas, y cantaran el Auld Lang Syne en chirona como unos delincuentes juveniles cualesquiera. Hubiera sido un bonito regalo de Año Nuevo para él, la apertura de una ficha policial. Una mancha en su expediente impecable.

Y a Woody se le habían amarrado dos pavas, una rubia y otra morena (¿o eso era azul?) al principio de la noche, sobándole de arriba abajo y murmurando con bocas carnosas pintadas de fucsia lo bien que combinaba con todo su color de pelo (¡!) y rogándole (sin que hiciera demasiada falta tanta farsa) que las dejara palpar los bíceps que había sacado con los entrenamientos. Entre risitas y suspiritos, Woody eligió a una de ellas, se acercó a preguntarle algo a Alvo, que asintió. Se pasaron algo que Alvo guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de mano en mano. Su amigo le dio una palmadita en el hombro, agradecido y flipando en colores, porque la chica atacaba ya la piel que ocultaba el cuello vuelto de su jersey. El muy cabrón no se creía su suerte. Dejó abandonada a la rubia con un mohín de fastidio. No le duró mucho la desilusión, porque otro chico ocupó enseguida el lugar de Woody. Ella sacudía el pelo y se contoneaba como Madonna en el videoclip de "Papa don't preach", más un desafío que un simple baile, y él se movía como un perro en celo directamente. Se maldijo por no tener huevos de acercarse a ella en cuanto Woody hubo enfilado por el pasillo hasta la trastienda.

Así que había terminado allí en un rincón, moviendo los pies como un pato mareado, más solo que la una. De vez en cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los del anfitrión, que sostenía su mirada. Él acababa desviándola, algo incómodo, pero sonreía. Joder. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de que el colega se presentara en casa para recogerle, enfundado en aquel traje de hombre de negocios formal, con sus mejores modales y su sonrisa más cortés dispuesta a convencer a sus padres. Su madre lo miró con un orgullo que ni siquiera le dedicaba a él, instándole a que aprendiera de sus viejos amigos y estudiara para labrarse un futuro de oro. A punto estuvo de recordarle que Alvo sólo tenía un año y pico más que él, pero se tragó la réplica como siempre. Porque el fin justificaba morderse la lengua. A Alvo le costó poco menos de cinco minutos camelársela y para que su padre le diera permiso, una milonga y un fuerte apretón de manos al estilo de la Armada, y le tenía en el bolsillo. Todavía se partía la caja con la cara encantada de su madre: "¡claro, claro, Al! ¿Una pequeña fiesta en tu casa? ¿Y quedarse a dormir luego? Sin problemas, ¿verdad Richard? Pero mañana no nos lo traigas muy tarde que hay comida familiar…".

Así que allí estaba, gracias a Al, pero apenas habían tenido oportunidad de charlar en toda la noche, tan solicitado como estaba por todos los invitados. Lo cierto es que tampoco había hecho demasiados esfuerzos, primero por la emoción de la novedad y luego porque se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser amigos, desentonaba bastante al lado suyo con aquel chaleco con estampado de leopardo que había parecido _lo más_ esa misma mañana y que ahora caía que le hacía parecer patético sin poder marcarlo en los sitios adecuados. En el otro extremo estaba Alvo. Siempre había tenido estilo, pero desde luego la universidad y la emancipación le habían sentado bastante mejor que a Quinn. Alto, moreno y apuesto, resultaba imponente. Se mesaba el tupé aunque estuviera perfecto o se quitaba motas de polvo inexistente de las solapas amplias de aquel traje de chaqueta blanco impoluto (él ya lo habría pringado con algo, seguro), sin que pareciera un gesto de mariquita frívolo. Y el parche de piel que se entreveía en el pico de su camiseta sencilla (de algún tono pastel que no recordaba ni discernía en la oscuridad) dejaba intuir el vello del pecho y el bronceado de Blackpool. Él ni siquiera podía dejarse crecer una barba decente, joder, y Alvo era la viva estampa de un jodido Ángel caído del Cielo, así que era lógico que todas las chicas que iban entrando en la fiesta revolotearan a su alrededor peleando por sus atenciones, intentando tocarle con sus dedos de uñas lacadas y cosquillearle el oído con sus labios y sus risas, ingeniándoselas para arrancarle una sonrisa que hiciera desmayar a la competencia.

Sin embargo, desde hacía unas horas, gracias al alcohol y el toque de queda para muchos, el enjambre de grouppies le había dejado solo y Alvo contemplaba su éxito con una expresión extraña. Encaramado a una butaca en lo alto de la escalerita que separaba las dos pequeñas plataformas del local que había alquilado, no parecía estarse divirtiendo. Y eso que aquel fiestón era un sueño hecho realidad en aquel pueblucho dejado de la mano de dios. Probablemente se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber gastado su tiempo y dinero – el precio de la entrada era más simbólico que otra cosa… ¿De dónde habría sacado tanta pasta? Sí que debían ser suculentas esas becas… – en ellos, en lugar de apuntarse a una de esas macro-fiestas tan locas que seguro que montaban en su campus.

Se sintió culpable. Mucho culo y mucha teta en exposición, pero probablemente nadie le había dado las gracias sinceramente por haber hecho posible todo aquello. Removió el fondo de su copa, y los cubitos de hielo a medio derretir chocaron entre sí, sin bebida sobre el que flotar. Levantó la mirada y su expresión facial debió delatarle una vez más, la muy puñetera, porque vio a Alvo dar una calada a un cigarrillo e indicarle con el dedo que se acercara. Miró detrás suya, por si las moscas, pero no había más que parejas bailando pegadas con superglue algo ñoño y lento, envueltas por el ronroneo de Sting y una letra más espeluznante que romántica. Ya se le habían vuelto a adelantar. Mierda. Ahora parecería que querría hablarle por compromiso, pero sus piernas se dejaron guiar por el parpadeo de la brasa del cigarrillo como si fuera un faro.

Alvo exhaló el humo hacia a un lado cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para aspirar el aroma quemante y su perfume dulzón. Esperaba que el aire temprano de la mañana luego lograra orearle un poco la ropa, o sus días de inocentes fiestas pijama (por mucho que Alvo se ofreciera a hacer de niñera) se habrían acabado para siempre jamás. Alvo le animó a sentarse en el taburete a su lado sin pronunciar palabra y le ofreció la cajetilla. Americanos. Cogió uno– era de mala educación rechazar el caballo regalado, y eran ingleses – y se lo colocó sobre la oreja, como hacía en clase con los lápices, hasta que el de dibujo le pescaba y le daba una colleja. La musculatura facial de Alvo pareció despertar de su letargo y tironeó de la comisura de sus labios de modo. Hubiera jurado que fue un amago de sonrisa, pero también podía haberse confundido con un juego de la tenue y engañosa luz en aquel rincón. Se lo pensó mejor. No daba muy buena impresión. Probablemente le pareciera un obrero de barrio bajo, o algo con peor clase aún. Guardó el cigarrillo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta deportiva. Mejor.

─¿No estás disfrutando de la fiesta, Rick? ─preguntó, para romper el hielo, supuso.

No había ningún eco decepcionado en su voz, ningún prejuicio ni un tono sospechosamente ambiguo. Por una vez era una pregunta sencilla, sin segunda intención, y él –también por una vez – sabía y podía responderla. Aunque quizás lo hiciera demasiado rápido, porque casi salió a bocajarro entre sus labios.

─Está siendo una fiesta cojonuda, tío. ─hizo una pausa, azorado. ─Gracias por invitarme. Por invitarnos, supongo.

Por lo habitual era el rezagado en todo, el tipo despistado al que los demás tomaban por tonto y cuya opinión solía contar más bien poco en el grupo a la hora de la verdad. Tener el privilegio de responder por los otros chicos, de dar la cara por su penosa actitud y quedar como un rey le henchía de orgullo y le hacían sentirse mayor, a la altura. Elegante a pesar de la imitación sintética de piel de bicho que llevaba puesta.

─No les guardo rencor. ─aclaró, con voz templada.

A Rick le exasperó aún más tanta comprensión y paciencia por parte de Alvo. No estaba bien. Sabía que su amigo era demasiado digno para pasarse la noche lamentándose porque dos de sus mejores amigos hubieran pasado olímpicamente de acompañarle en su visita de vacaciones y el otro se hubiera dado el piro tras pillar cacho. Aquella noche era lo que habían estado deseando todo el otoño desde que los distanciaran la selectividad, la libertad y los kilómetros. Habían hecho un pacto para no dejarse tirados unos a otros, pasara lo que pasara. Y no habían transcurrido ni seis meses y ya iban cada uno a su bola. No era justo. Se habían traicionado unos a otros como si los otros no valieran una puta mierda.

─No merece la pena… ─mintió.

─Quizás te hayas dejado atrás un plural en esa frase.

Tardó unos segundos en captarlo y cuando lo hizo, le vio los colmillos al lobo. Rió la broma y notó la tensión disiparse de sus hombros.

─Imagino que estas cosas suceden, más tarde o más temprano… nuevas vidas, nuevos conocidos, todo ese rollo. ─le miró, un tanto esperanzado. Ansiando más que le contradijera que que le siguiera la corriente con una mentira edulcorada. Él era el primero que se moría de ganas por abandonar aquel agujero de mediocridad, de conocer mundo y ampliar sus miras… pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido perder de vista a su familia o a lo que los chicos habían representado para él. Se le daba como el culo expresar sus emociones. Siempre acababa trastabillando con las palabras, hablando sin filtrar sus pensamientos, diciendo lo que no pretendía en el momento más inoportuno, dando lugar a malentendidos que le habían costado más de un guantazo. No, no era un buen orador, y Alvo sí, pero de alguna manera siempre se habían entendido.

Alvo se inclinó hacia adelante, como para compartir una confidencia con él. Aproximó el oído, agudizándolo para escucharle por encima de la música.

─Siempre quedaremos los idealistas. ─su aliento contra el lóbulo de la oreja le estremeció, e instintivamente se cerró un poco la chaqueta. Alvo se retiró. Se cubría la boca con la mano como si acabara de contarle un chiste buenísimo y tratara de contener la carcajada. ─ ¿No estás seco? ─ añadió, indicándole con la mano el vaso alargado y la miseria que contenía.

─Oh, no. ─comprobó la hora en el reloj. ─ Creo que debería cortar ya, si quiero llegar a casa en posición vertical.

La verdad es que no le gustaba demasiado pasarse en aquellas fiestas. Si le mangaba las botellas buenas a su padre, se pillaba la mayor cogorza encantado de la vida, confiando en el poder regenerador de su cuerpo, pero en esos sitios (por mucho que Alvo sacara la tarjeta de crédito ilimitado que le había dado el Hada Madrina) las copas eran de garrafón. Y a él se le subían. Demasiado.

─Mejor. Yo habré tomado un par de copas nada más… ─comentó, como si tal cosa, aunque él no le había visto probar sorbo en toda la noche. Claro que había estado distraído...con otras cosas. ─Y la gente lista como nosotros sabe que no es necesario beber para pasarlo bien, ¿hm?

Él se lo pasaba de vicio bebiendo, en realidad. El alcohol le desinhibía y le hacía ganar confianza en sí mismo, en que valía algo más de lo que le habían hecho creer siempre. Era un buen disfraz. Resultaba más ingenioso, más atractivo, más divertido como compañía.

─Claro. ─ mintió descaradamente, con una sonrisa tensa.

─Pero eso no significa que te tengas que pasar el resto de la noche con una copa de hielo derretido en la mano. El arte está en saber disimular.

Se levantó sin darle ninguna señal de qué quería que hiciera, tiró el cigarrillo apurado y lo pisoteó con la puntera de sus flamantes zapatos. Así que se quedó en el sitio, pescando sin caña, viendo a la gente bailar o arrastrarse, besuquearse en los rincones, y a Alvo dirigirse al chico que había detrás de la barra. Intercambiaron unas palabras. Otra camarera de piel oscura y ojos más oscuros todavía se les unió y se inclinó sobre la encimera para besar las mejillas de Alvo, loca de placer y deteniéndose a cada lado más de lo necesario. Él encantado, gran panorámica del Valle de Gloria en el escote. Su amigo conversaba mientras servía algo de color que parecía zumo a una coctelera y agitaba como un profesional. Sirvió en dos copas y se giró sobre sus talones, señaló en su dirección con una inclinación de cabeza. Sutil, pero quiso que le tragara la tierra o acabar con él allí mismo. Cortarlo en trocitos pequeñitos y pasarlos por un mechero Bunsen. Se salvó porque no escuchó coros de carcajadas a su costa y porque la muchacha le examinaba con ojos curiosos y se humedecía los labios, como si estuviera frente a un postre particularmente delicioso. Le guiñó el ojo y toda la sangre de su cuerpo debió cambiar el rumbo que llevaba y ascender en contra de la gravedad, porque notó que se le encendieron las mejillas.

Alvo no tardó en reunirse con él en su rincón privado, depositó una copa anaranjada frente a él y alzó la suya. Después de las molestias que se había tomado en preparárselas no pudo más que hacer lo propio. Brindaron, por nada en particular. La copa estaba helada pero el mejunje no olía mal. Trocitos de hielo picado flotaban sobre la mezcla, que supo dulce al mojarse los labios agrietados. Supuso que beber aunque fuera agua le ayudaría a disipar más rápido la neblina alcoholizada de su cabeza. Y a enfriarle, pensó, sus ojos saltando nerviosamente desde el borde de la copa a la chica de la barra.

─¿Te gusta?

La pregunta de Alvo hizo que las piedrecitas de hielo se le quedaran atascadas en la garganta. Tosió hasta que creyó que los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

─¿Quién, ella?

Alvo chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero nada más lejos de parecer decepcionado. Parecía complacido, entretenido. Sintió una punzada en su amor propio. ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

─También. Pero me refería a la granadina. Si te preguntan qué bebes, te inventas un nombre sofisticado que contenga algo erótico, algún licor fuerte, algún Estado yanqui con sol y playa, o todo lo anterior, y listo. ─ dio un sorbo y saboreó la bebida, succionando los restos del labio inferior al separarse de la copa. ─ saboreó la suya, succionando los restos del labio inferior al separarse de la copa. ─ Tomo _Sex on the Beach_, ¿tú?

El juego era divertido. Al menos más que estar de pie como un pasmarote en el centro de la pista. Le siguió la corriente, dejando unos segundos para meditarlo.

─ ¿_Florida Vice_?

Probablemente sonaba ridículo, y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que soltó las dos palabras. Y encima el tono vacilante del hilo de voz con que las dijo. Joder. No obstante, Alvo asintió con aprobación.

─ Genial. Tienes talento para esto ─ rió, pero esta vez sintió que era sincero. ─ Tiene el color y el toque moderno comercial, es refrescante…y sugerente. Quizás deberías patentarlo, antes de que alguien lo haga.

Alvo nunca hacía cumplidos. Sólo enunciaba hechos, pudieran o no ofender a sus interlocutores. Así que decidió aceptar aquellas palabras con humildad y menos rubor que si lo hubiera dicho un desconocido. Fracasó irremediablemente, pero como que le dio un poco igual, y prefirió seguir haciendo bajar el nivel de la copa.

Estuvieron charlando largo rato. En realidad era él el que estaba soltando un monólogo y Alvo escuchaba sin interrupir. Escuchaba, nada de oírle mientras le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra. Asentía cuando debía, proponía algún adjetivo para completar sus relatos cuando su léxico le fallaba, intervenía de vez en cuando para pedirle detalles. Quería saber cómo le estaba yendo el curso, si sus antiguos profesores seguían siendo tan cabrones con él como lo habían sido con él en séptimo. Preguntó si había decidido por fin qué quería estudiar y dónde, sin agobiarle con expectativas ni atosigarle con la misma cantinela que todos le soltaban de que se le avecinaba una contrarreloj y él se lo estaba tomando a la ligera. Toda la conversación giró en torno a él, no quiso saber de los otros ni sacando sus nombres a colación con cualquier excusa. Al principio se sintió incómodo en el taburete, bajo la mirada aguileña de Alvo, oscura y concentrada, sobrecogido por el foco de su atención. Hubiera preferido interrogarle él, con toda la curiosidad que tenía sobre la vida en la Universidad, las clases y el ambiente del campus. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba meciendo el asiento de un lado a otro como un crío, se recordó que había confianza, que no debía sentirse examinado. Poco a poco fue matando el nudo en el estómago con nuevos sorbo al brebaje pulposo, con cuya nota de melaza ya se había familiarizado.

─ ¿Os lleno, chicos? ─ interrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas, sensualmente enronquecida, con la tesitura del humo y la tierra mojada. Seguramente todos los que quedaban en el local le oyeron tragar saliva durante el cambio de canción.

─ No, gracias, Gina. Creo que estamos servidos… pero puedes quedarte si Tom empieza a ponerse pesado.

La camarera suspiró con una caída de párpados, y la espesura de sus pestañas le pareció imposible tan de cerca. Alvo sonrió de medio lado, pero la chica vino a derretirse sobre su hombro. El suyo. El que estaba pegado a su brazo, el brazo que terminaba en una mano en la que se escurría el tallo de la copa de Florida Vice. Carraspeó. Estuvo a punto de recordarle a la tal Gina– por si no se había dado cuenta –de que Alvo era el que se sentaba enfrente. Pero ella, con sus pómulos altos y exuberantes labios morados, tenía sus ojos oscuros clavados en él y las largas uñas pintadas arañándole la nuca, entre los mechones más largos.

─Éste es el ejemplar rubio de ojazos azules de que nos habías hablado… vaya, vaya… ─no parecía satisfecha. Apretó los labios. Ya lo que le faltaba, decepcionar las expectativas de una absoluta desconocida. ─¿Me dejas probarlo? ─ le preguntó, al oído, aunque tan alto que lo escucharon los tres perfectamente.

Estuvo perdido hasta que la vio flexionar la rodilla con el crujido del cuero de su minifalda y apuntalar su tacón en el pie de la banqueta que ocupaba. Notó el tirón suave de la copa hasta aquellos labios carnosos. Antes de poder advertirla del engaño del cocktail, dejó la huella de un beso en el borde de la copa, humedeció la boca y se separó, sin dejar huir su mirada. Justo en ese momento le tembló el pulso lo justo para derramar parte del líquido sobre la mesa, su pantalón y el top de la chica. Algunas gotas se colaron por el escote, dejando un reguero tentador que se perdió entre sus pechos.

Ella apenas ahogó una exclamación, el cerco redondo de sus labios cerrándose en una "oh" perfecta evocando imágenes de una película prohibida vista a hurtadillas. Definitivamente quería morir. Y que fuera rápido. Más rápido que aquella tortura. ¿Por qué tenía tanto calor? Era enero. Fuera hacía diez grados bajo cero. Probablemente estuviera nevando o incluso no pudieran salir de allí por el espesor de la capa de nieve. El local no estaba ni la cuarta parte de atestado que al principio de la noche, y sin embargo aquella ráfaga insoportable ascendía imparable desde su ingle, prendiendo la curvatura de su espalda. Una lengua de fuego le lamía el cuello, como el aliento de la chica el lóbulo de la oreja, hasta dejarlo al rojo vivo.

─Lo…lo siento. ─balbuceó una disculpa patética, sintiendo a una todas las veces que sus padres, profesores o colegas le habían recriminado su inutilidad. Devolvió la copa a la mesa, y al verla tambalearse temió que la hubiera dejado caer con demasiada fuerza.

─No te preocupes, cielo. Aquí dentro hace demasiado calor. ─susurró, ella, su tono conciliador tranquilizando un poco su crispación. ─Pero tendrás que limpiarlo. Todo.

Se desesperó por encontrar una servilleta, pero todas yacían hechas pequeñas bolitas en el suelo. Pidió auxilio a Alvo con los ojos, pero parecía congelado, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo. O quizás observándolo todo como un espectador impasible.

Se incorporó en el taburete y plegó el faldón de la camiseta blanca que llevaba bajo el chaleco absurdo. Lo extendió hacia la piel de la chica, sin importarle que asomara un parche de la piel lechosa del escuálido abdomen. De primeras casi no podía distinguir lo que debía secar en el escote salpicado de purpurina y traspiración que subía y bajaba tan agitado como su propia respiración.

─Pero qué tierno. ─puso un mohín tan azucarado como la bebida que estaba centrifugándose en el estómago. Lejos de retirarse o excusarse para ir al baño, Gina se irguió para darle mejor acceso a sus manos cautelosas, que procuraban tocarla lo menos posible. No quería que encima de torpe le tacharan de pervertido. ─ Sí que es encantador, Al… ─ronroneó la chica, riendo como si acabara de presenciar el espectáculo de Navidad de un hermano pequeño. ─ Te voy a explicar cómo tiene que hacerse…

Apartó con delicadeza su mano, obligándole a soltar la camiseta, que se deslizó de vuelta a su sitio como un globo al desinflarse. Le mostró un dedo índice y lo introdujo en lo más profundo del canalillo, estrecho, cálido, húmedo y recogió con él los restos del zumo, y los llevó a su destino original. La lengua rosada se enredó alrededor de la yema del dedo, deleitándose en succionar el jugo.

Estaba atrapado, acorralado. Tenía la boca seca y escocía allá donde el muslo de ella, enfundado en una media de rejilla, rozaba la cara interna del suyo. Los vaqueros le quedaban como dos tallas más pequeños, le constreñían la entrepierna hasta el punto en que el mínimo movimiento dolía. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica bajo la piel, por todo el cuerpo, y un zumbido agudo en los oídos. Todo giraba a su alrededor y dentro de él, un torbellino de placer devoraba sus pensamientos. Una de sus manos salió disparada, palma abajo, para aferrarse a la mesa, buscando un mejor sostén. Empujó la copa, que volcó dejando un charco pringoso entre los dedos. Aún estaba de pie, o eso creía, y la altura del taburete le daba vértigo. La repentina inestabilidad de sus piernas, dos auténticos flanes, le daba la impresión de estar montado sobre unos zancos interminablemente largos. A kilómetros del suelo y de su cuerpo, flotando en el ruido ambiente y el eco de la risa ahumada de Gina. La lucidez se le escurría entre los dedos, como los jirones de humo que había desprendido el cigarrillo de Alvo. Se preguntaba si quizás estaba empezando a hacerle efecto todo el alcohol que _sí_ había bebido a lo largo de la noche. Era un baile lánguido el que se traían las luces allá arriba, las rectas se curvaban con el contoneo de las caderas de las chicas y en las sombras abandonaban gemidos y el pulso tronaba el las sienes. La oscuridad era buena, allí. Era terciopelo. No. Un alquitrán pegado al cuero y la piel, líquido pero espeso, como el chocolate, y a él le embargaba un sopor delicioso, el mismo que le entraba de niño cuando su madre le llevaba una taza humeante de cacao a la cama. Rió como un chiquillo de nuevo, recordando. El anclaje sólido de otra presencia a sus espaldas era lo único que no le dejaba volar libre hacia la irrealidad de aquella espiral de sensación.

─Será mejor que dejemos el resto de las demostraciones para luego…

La joven se enfurruñó cuando el aguijón de Alvo hizo reventar su diversión. Quiso decirle que la dejara en paz. Que él había tenido la culpa por haber sido maldecido con tanta torpeza. El cuello le colgó hacia atrás, endeble, de goma, sobre el hombro de Alvo, que le miraba desde arriba. No se topó con la acusación que habría esperado, ni irritado. La posición era más cómoda de lo que parecía. Alvo era firme como una tabla, cálido, notaba sus dedos hundidos en los pliegues de su cazadora, evitando que cayera al vacío dando volteretas como un resorte Slinky. Rozó su mejilla imberbe contra la fina tela de la chaqueta. Olía bien. Quizás no estaba tan caliente y era él el que ardía. Tuvo miedo. Y náuseas. Los ojos pardos sobre los suyos implorantes ni siquiera parpadeaban.

─Alvo…─murmuró, casi sin poder coordinar lo suficiente para vocalizar. ─No me encuentro bien…

Se oyó gemir lastimeramente como un bebé reclamando el pecho de su madre. Pero se sentía seguro entre aquellos brazos. Su amigo se aseguraría de que estuviera bien, de que llegara a casa de una pieza. Lo había prometido. Y Alvo no mentía.

─Shh…─acalló, apaciguándole. El susurro fue como la caricia de una cinta de seda sobre la frente tensa y perlada de sudor. Cerró los ojos un instante para perderse en su tacto reconfortante. ─No te preocupes. Le dije a tu madre que te quedarías a dormir, y sabes que no miento.

─¿A…dormir aquí?

Hizo el esfuerzo por hacerse entender. No se creía capaz de caminar al exterior, al frío del aparcamiento, para parar un taxi o esperar que alguien le llevara en su coche a ningún sitio.

Arrastraba las piernas como un peso muerto y Alvo cargaba con él, con su brazo colgándole medio muerto sobre las hombreras de su chaqueta blanca. ¿Estaría mirando la gente? ¿Se sentiría ofendido o humillado Alvo? Para él aquella fiesta sí que había sido importante. La había organizado con mimo, y al final todos le habían acabado fallando. Incluso él. No era justo pagarle así.

─Sí. Todo lo que ves aquí me pertenece. ─un escalofrío le estremeció y tomó prestado el mismo "¡oh!" que el hielo de la copa había arrancado antes a comosellamara. ─Al menos por esta noche.

Suponía que sí. De repente, haber derramado aquella cosa encima de aquella chica le preocupaba menos que nada. Tenía menos importancia. Un accidente inoportuno pero intrascendente. Igual que el estropicio sobre la mesa, que había dejado sus dedos pegajosos. Se sintió aliviado, liberado del peso agobiante de la culpabilidad y de la incomodidad de miradas burlonas. Todo era de su amigo. Y su amigo no le guardaba rencor. Como no se lo guardaba a los demás por haberles dejado en la estacada. Todo estaba bien. Así que se dejó llevar, guiado como un ciego, o como un muñeco que se hubiera quedado sin pilas.

Abrió una puerta y los tragó la oscuridad. Alvo se distanció de él y fue como si una corriente de aire aprovechara para colarse entre sus cuerpos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, para protegerse del frío. Tenía el vello de los brazos de punta y la camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Olía su sudor. Sentía el pulso latiendo contra la bragueta del pantalón.

Arrastraba las piernas como un peso muerto y Alvo cargaba con él, con su brazo colgando sobre los hombros de su chaqueta blanca. ¿Estaría mirando la gente? ¿Se sentiría ofendido o humillado Alvo? Para él aquella fiesta sí que había sido importante. La había organizado con mimo, y al final todos le habían acabado fallando. Incluso él. No era justo pagarle así.

─Volveré en un rato, pero no te preocupes. Le diré a Gina que venga y se quede a hacerte compañía…

No es como si hubiera podido replicarle. La cabeza se le había ido. O mejor dicho, él se había ido de dentro de su cabeza. Escuchó una risa, lejos, y a la voz llamarle por su nombre. Volvió la cabeza en lo que creía que era la dirección de donde procedía, aún abrazado a sí mismo, pero le despegaron con suavidad los brazos del cuerpo para sacarle la cazadora. Se le enredaron los dedos en una manga, pero tironearon con cuidado de ella hasta dejarlo libre. Se miró la mano y flexionó los dedos, notando la textura pegajosa contra la palma de la mano.

Dedos hábiles empezaron a desabrochar los botones del chaleco. No eran los suyos, desde luego, su mano estaba sucia, y atorada en la oscuridad. Y húmeda. Quiso probar la sal de su sudor, pero era la lengua de otra persona la que ya daba cuenta del reguero agridulce en los surcos de su piel. Exhaló un suspiro al quebrarse la exclamación de sorpresa en su garganta.

Las manos deshicieron la hebilla del cinturón y el botón del pantalón, se colaron por debajo de la camiseta, dejando un rastro de electricidad en la escalada que emprendieron sobre sus costillas hasta los pectorales poco definidos.

Jadeaba, y creyó que se le pararía el corazón allí mismo. Boqueaba, con el cuello estirado, casi de puntillas, buscando ansiosamente una boca a la que besar, a la que robarle el aire que se le había quedado atrapado en el pecho y que le quemaba los pulmones cada vez que inspiraba el vacío.

Unos labios descendieron, capturando los suyos, reclamándolos con exigencia. Su lengua despertó del letargo, al derretirse el nudo en que se había enredado, y trató de hacerse paso en aquella boca que quedaba tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Una carcajada grave motivada por su urgencia, dedos en su nuca, aproximándole, y dedos finos masajeando sus nalgas a través del estrecho margen que dejaba el elástico de su calzoncillo.

La tracción incrementaba la presión de su delantera, a pesar de la cremallera bajada y los botones abiertos. Dejaron caer un murmullo de aprobación sobre la comisura de sus labios cuando percibieron su tirante y desesperada excitación. Se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la vista seguía perdida en el negro. En el negro y en el sabor a vodka y fruta en aquella saliva. En un alarde de bravuconería y generosidad extendió las manos hacia donde debía encontrar el pecho agitado, redondo y erecto, moldeable bajo sus caricias comprometidas por corresponder, pero fue reducido contra la pared con brusquedad. Gimió decepcionado al verse acorralado mientras se dejaba hacer. Le besaban el cuello, arañando y mordisqueando con suavidad, marcando la curva del hombro. Los sonidos guturales apenas contenidos hacían vibrar la piel allá donde se posaban los labios, pero la mano que no le retenía le hizo olvidar hasta quién era al tomarle dentro de su ropa interior.

Era una sensación extraña un contacto tan íntimo con otra persona, un tacto que no era el suyo resultaba mil veces más poderoso y sensual, capaz por sí solo de hacerle perder totalmente el dominio de sí mismo, frente a la fricción frenética, torpe y tosca, a la que se había acostumbrado de sus propias manos. Era desesperantemente delicado aquel vaivén, mientras le arrancaba quejidos ansiosos sin piedad. Aumentaba la velocidad _in crescendo_ sin perder el delicioso ritmo, como solía ocurrirle a él, y hacia atropellarse la anticipación con la ola de deseo y la necesidad de alcanzar el clímax. Hasta ese momento, en la nebulosa en la que iba montado, le hubiera importado un comino poder ver o no el placer contorsionándose en las facciones de Gina, pero le arañaba la conciencia que podía estar a punto de entregar su virginidad a una absoluta desconocida sin que a ella le importara lo más mínimo contemplar su expresión cuando llegaran y el mundo implosionara, se eclipsara, se desmoronara o lo que coño ocurriera después.

Mas no le voltearon, no hubo un apresurado tirón hacia arriba de la minifalda ni una bajada de medias rasgando la lycra. No tuvo oportunidad de tropezarse con sus pantalones a medio caer y reír abrazado a ella como si fuera un mástil. No pudo sentirse dentro, sentirla alrededor, fuego y ébano, ni pudo averiguar la textura del vello (si lo había) entre sus piernas. No regresaron los besos de frente, cara a cara, ni se le escapó un nombre a borbotones como una letanía.

Simplemente, se quedó en blanco. Llegó, solo, sin fanfarria ni fuegos artificiales, y el contacto antes cálido de aquella mano se hizo gélido al abandonarle como un trozo de carne sobrante o un despojo. Su frente chocó contra la pared cuando dejaron de agarrarle. Tembloroso recuperó sus manos y las apoyó a cada lado de su rostro mientras recuperaba resuello. Cansado. Humillado. Lloroso. Ya casi tan dueño de sí mismo como siempre.

No sabía qué decir. Interpretó el silencio a sus espaldas como una declaración de que era preferible no decir nada a intentar decir cualquier gilipollez banal. Tampoco hubiera encontrado las fuerzas para hacerlo. El aliento que revolvía los mechones rubios apelmazados de su nuca se fue haciendo más pausado, acompasándose con sus inspiraciones hondas y sus espiraciones largas.

Su espalda encorvada, amoldada a un pecho fuerte, fibroso, en tensión.

El aire estaba saturado del olor a sudor, a sexo, a traición, a perfume caro.

Brotó un sollozo. De lo más hondo del pecho.

Notó los labios titubear sobre su piel, moviéndose pero mudos por primera vez desde que los conocía. Recitando quizás una disculpa, o quizás recordándole que se lo tenía merecido. No quería saber. Quería encerrarse en sí mismo, olvidar aquel abrazo, sucumbir a la somnolencia química que se apoderaba de él.

El frío del abandono se disipaba en la turbia neblina que iba envolviendo su conciencia.

Hubo un instante de presión en su nuca, como el cañón de una pistola, la caricatura de un beso.

Sintió el tirón, el rasgón, de la brecha que dejó al separar sus labios.

Mientras las dudas ululaban como el viento, haciendo eco en el vacío que había quedado en su alma.

_You're living but you've got no soul  
>You captivate but you hold no weight at all<br>So watch as I start to smile_

You dove and you think you're

_deep  
>You aggravate but you always start to speak<br>So watch as I start to smile_

After every party I die  
>After every party I die<p>

The morning breaks us up inside  
>Payback, execution, killing time<br>So watch as I start to smile

**(After every party I die – IAMX)**


End file.
